The Angel with a Hint of Blue
by shashaway
Summary: He doesn't know the first time he fell for the Hiragi with silver hair and blue eyes.


**Notes**

The lack of **omegaverse** needs to be remedied.

It's a hard decision to choose between GureShin or ShinGure, but I think GureShin first, and if I'm not lazy I'll try to do the ShinGure (Guren and Harem, actually).

* * *

The first time Guren met him was in the winter when he was fourteen.

"Scum!" Another blow hit his stomach. Guren coughed the blood out, his left hand tried to protect his ribs. Kick after kick rained down on him, and purple eyes looked up at his bullies in hatred.

"What's with you, punk?" A hand grabbed his hair roughly to Seishiro's ugly mug. "Ichinose scum. You should die already."

Guren narrowed his eyes, but before he could make a smart-ass comment about Seishiro's lack of eyebrows, a voice interrupted. "Seishiro-nii-san!"

Before them was a boy in white overcoat and red scarf, his silver hair blended with the snow landscape. "Mahiru is looking for you," He said.

Seishiro gritted his teeth then pushed Guren to the wall. "Let's go!," He said to his henchmen, before he spat on the ground beside Guren's shoes.

Guren grimaced, although nothing was broken, but his ribs felt painful nonetheless. Suddenly, soft touch of red fabric wiped the blood off his cheeks. Violet eyes widened at the white haired boy in front of him, dabbing gently on the dirt with his red scarf.

What did this boy doing? Why would a Hiragi help an Ichinose?

"Why?" Guren croaked.

The boy just smiled softly, his blue eyes sad. "I'm sorry," He said, and then he was gone, the red scarf was on Guren's hands.

* * *

At sixteen, Guren promised himself to never go anywhere near Hiragi family.

The death of the precocious Alpha heir of Hiragi shook everyone up, and Guren's father was executed, for the crime he never committed.

The Hiragi wanted bloodshed for her death. Being the head of the lowest standing family, his father was the most convenient person to be the black sheep. After all, what was the problem of having one less Ichinose scum?

Now, as the freshman in high school, Guren walked with his head down with Shigure by his side, never looked at people in the eyes. He didn't have to look to see the disgust in the faces around him anyway.

"Stop it, Seishiro-nii-san!" Guren walked closer when he saw a light brown haired girl with a braid in the center of the commotion. Her appearance askew and he could see the bruise on her cheek. Before her was the silver-haired Hiragi, Shinya, the one who sat beside him in classes.

"Move, you idiot!" Seishiro yelled at Shinya, but the blue eyes just narrowed, unflinching despite Seishiro's display of Alpha aggression.

"No," He said calmly. Shinya glanced at Sayuri, "Are you okay?"

Wide light brown eyes stared at him in amazement, and she nodded briefly.

However Guren could see Seishiro's patience thinned. The guy balled his fist and swung them to Shinya's face.

Angrily, Guren gripped that hand before Seishiro could land a hit.

The crowd fell silent, staring at Guren and Seishiro's shocked expression.

"What the hell," Seishiro started to yell. "You Ichinose bastard!" His other hand swung to punch his face, but Guren was fast. He caught the other hand and his foot moved to kick Seishiro as hard as he could.

Seishiro was thrown to the wall.

Then a pale hand circled on Guren's wrist, dragged him from the still stunned crowd surrounding them.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" The boy yelled at him, even as he put the gel pack gently on Sayuri's bruised cheek. They were in infirmary, Shigure knelt beside the bed Sayuri sat on to bandage her scratched knees, while Guren sat across of them. "You kicked Seishiro! Are you out of your mind?" Shinya's blue eyes practically spat fire from anger at him.

Guren sighed. He knew the boy was right, he was already on the Hiragi's blacklist as an Ichinose, now he just poured gasoline on the already burning fire.

"Although..." White hair tilted slightly, small smile quirked on pink lips. "That was quite cool, actually. I don't think Seishiro will ever bully you anymore." He chuckled, "After all, he was defeated by an unpresented freshman. His Alpha pride is practically burned."

They blinked in response. After that, only small laughters were heard from the infirmary.

* * *

He didn't know what happened. Once, he was just an Ichinose with only his aides on his sides. Now, not only the heir of Jujo family and a Goshi talked to him as if they were friends, Hiragi Shinya was also can be found beside him. Annoying him like no one else ever could.

Perhaps, Guren mused as Mito hit the back of Goshi's head because of anything frustrated her, they actually were friends. Violet eyes then glanced at the people around him, Shigure ate her lunch in poised manner while Sayuri tried to calm the redhead Alpha with her soothing omega scent. Shinya was holding his stomach, laughing so hard that his eyes teared up.

Guren smiled slightly to himself.

* * *

While Seishiro had never once try to bully Guren again, didn't mean he never tried anything to hurt Shinya.

Shaking hands touched bruises on the supposedly snow-white skin. Guren was so angry he practically saw red, but Shinya said he couldn't interfere. "This is a Hiragi power struggle," He said. "After Mahiru's death, Kureto who was once the second heir became the main heir. Seishiro wants to be the second in command, however I'm on his way. Maybe his puny brain thinks that he can beat the alpha out of my unpresented state." Shinya flicked his hair, "Seishiro is still an idiot though. Father will never chose him even if I'm not chosen. After all, Shinoa might be only seven years old, but I have no doubt she'll be a strong Alpha."

No one should ever hurt Shinya. The red scarf from that winter was still carefully folded in Guren's wardrobe, reminding him of the gentle touch from Shinya's hands. If only, he thought, he could protect Shinya from the violent world around them.

"Guren," The bruised hand tilted his chin up. "I'm fine," Shinya said.

Guren nodded, even though the both of them didn't believe it.

* * *

Guren rarely thought about statuses. He already had enough in his mind, being the head of Ichinose at the age of 16.

However, sometimes he couldn't help to think about that. One by one of their friends were presented. Goshi was a beta, Sayuri was an omega, and no one was surprised that Mito presented as an alpha. He had no doubt that Shigure would be presented as a beta, while he himself, either he became a beta like his father or an alpha like his mother.

Although when he stared at Shinya, he wished that he could be anything except for an alpha. Because Shinya was a Hiragi, and Hiragi had always been an alpha.

Nights before their second year, Guren woke up from another dream of soft silver hair on his pillow, intense blue eyes on his as they exchanged soft caress with their lips.

There wasn't anything different from his usual dreams. This time however, his boxer was sticky and his cock swelled with a knot.

Guren presented as an alpha.

All he could think was, he could never be with Shinya.

* * *

First day of school was different. Noises hurt his ears, colors too sharp for his eyes, and he could identify so many smells with his nose.

The people around him were different too. They bowed low at him, even Mito who was also an alpha had a hard time to look at his eyes.

He didn't know what to feel about that.

"Guren," Silver eyebrows furrowed at him. "How strong of an alpha are you?" Shinya asked.

His eyes flickered briefly from the reports. "Strong enough."

In actuality, Guren had the strongest alpha presence in the school. No one could contested him. He was quite glad that Kureto had graduated from their school, because two strong alphas pitted against each other had never been a good idea.

But Shinya didn't know that, because he wasn't presented yet.

"Guren," His concerned tone caught Guren off guard. He could recognize fears on those blue eyes. "Father asked me about your alpha status."

Guren gripped his pen tightly. He had known that sooner or later, the Hiragi would know about the fact that Ichinose scum had a strong alpha presence.

"Don't worry about it," He said instead.

Shinya shook his head. "I hate all of this."

The afternoon sun colored the white strands and porcelain skin with golden sheen, those beautiful pink lips pouted alluringly.

Was this how it felt to have a broken heart?

"Yeah," Guren could feel his throat choked. "It sucks."

* * *

Guren's 17th birthday was celebrated in his house with large Tiramisu cake and sodas.

Or should have been celebrated with large Tiramisu cake, because as soon as Guren blew the candles, Shinya shoved his face to the cake.

After that, the party reduced to throwing cake fight.

Guren shook his wet hair at the conked out Goshi on the floor, probably fell from the sofa while watching some show about cooking, which no wonder he grumbled in his sleep about Ramen. It was almost midnight, everyone except Goshi had retreated to their rooms to sleep.

Not everyone it seemed, Guren could smell a sweet vanilla scent from the balcony.

He opened the door and there was Shinya, hugging his knees while looking up at the moon, hair hidden by a white towel.

"Shinya?"

Blue orbs glanced at him, "Guren, your hair is wet." White brows furrowed as he rubbed the white towel on the dark strands. Guren grinned to himself, sometimes Shinya could be such a mother hen.

"Did you have fun?" Shinya asked.

"You threw a can at my head," Guren said.

Pale nose twitched. "It wouldn't even matter. Your head is hard like a brick," Shinya said.

"Why you!"

Soft laughter reached his ears. From between the dark strands, Guren could see the bright blue eyes twinkled on Shinya's lithe form sitting before him. An angel under the moonlight, his stomach clenched with want.

"Guren?" His voice called, closer. Violet stared the blue orbs, their breaths shared in the small space between their lips. When their lips touched, Guren felt like coming home.

Soft licks on his lower lip forced a moan out of his throat. Fingers caressed the soft white hair, his other hand brought Shinya closer to his lap. Hands all over him, from his neck to his back, from his stomach then tugged on his dark hair. Those perfect, long legs slung over his waist.

Shinya grinded against him.

He groaned, lips moving on the pale neck tasting the slight sweat on him. So very beautiful, Guren thought. His hand circled around Shinya's hardening cock inside his boxer, and Shinya whimpered in his hold.

"Guren..." Clumsy fingers touched him, rubbed against his slit, groped his swelling knot.

They moved. Liquid smoothed their hands as they caressed, tugged on each other's. When Shinya climaxed, the hazy blue orbs caught his own. Moans swallowed by his own mouth.

His silver angel, Guren thought, and his knot expanded.

* * *

Vengefully, he chucked that abomination of a dress to one of his classmate.

The omega girl just grinned at him, happy that their performance in the drama gathered big applause.

So annoying, he thought. It was their class decision to made Alice in Wonderland performance for the school festival. However, it was Shinya's decision to made Guren became the main character of the story.

Guren groaned at his hand. It was the single, most embarrassing moment of his life when he tried to follow the deadpan white rabbit who was played by Shigure, he almost tripped on his own dress. Thankfully, no one despite the laughing Shinya was aware of that.

Objectively, he could admit their drama was pretty successful. Mito was born to be the Red Queen, and no one as elegant as Shinya to became the White Queen.

"Oi," He called his beta classmate whose face was still hidden by the Catterpillar costume. "Have you seen Shinya anywhere?"

"I think he went to the classroom," Muffled voice said, still fighting to escape that costume.

Guren stared at him almost in pity, who the hell made such complicated costume anyway?

"Thanks," He said instead. He had his wayward annoying person to find after all.

Briskly, he tried to avoid people on the busy hallway. Guren wondered why he was so whipped when it came to Shinya. He rarely could go against Shinya's whims. Although, he grinned to himself, his reward for sacrificing himself to be Alice was really, really great.

Fingers scratched his hair. Sometimes he thought about their relationship. Shinya was still unpresented, essentially he was still a child. It made him think how lecherous he was being. However, thinking about Shinya's status also reminded him about the Hiragi's bloodlines of Alphas.

The classroom was empty aside the one chair beside the window where Shinya sat on. The white dress pooled around him, and except for the white wig on the table, his costume was perfectly intact.

"Shinya." Long strides brought him closer. Shinya lethargically looked at him, his blue eyes lined black and lips painted in enticing red.

"Guren..." Shinya whimpered.

Closer, Guren could see Shinya's usually rosy cheeks were pallor. "What's wrong?" His pale neck felt clammy under his hand.

"I don't know," Shinya said. "I don't feel well."

Guren offered his hand. "Let's go to infirmary."

However, instead of standing, Shinya fell to his arms, unconscious.

* * *

Soft blue orbs slowly opened behind the long lashes. Guren gripped the pale hand tighter, "Shinya?"

"Guren, where are we?" He tiredly asked.

"In infirmary," Guren replied. "You passed out for two hours." His other hand touched his cheek, "How do you feel?"

Shinya leaned to his palm, "Tired and cold."

No wonder, his temperature was warmer than he should. "I'll escort you home."

"Guren." He saw the sadness on those blue eyes. "I don't want to go home."

* * *

In the end, Guren had to carry Shinya to Ichinose's house.

Fingers touched the soft skin before him, he remembered how jealous the make-up sections were because Shinya only had to wear eyeliners and the lipstick. Guren wasn't as lucky, they wanted to pluck his eyebrows which Guren threatened them with bodily harm if they got any closer with his brows. He didn't want to be Seishiro look-alike.

Shinya felt warmer than usual, and though he always had been quite affectionate, now he clung to Guren tightly. Warm breaths swept his neck as Guren caressed the white strands. It always made him felt helpless to see Shinya unwell.

His hands brought Shinya closer, white head tucked under his chin. Softly, he kissed the top of his head before the violet eyes closed and followed the precious person in his arms to sleep.

* * *

Enticing scent woke him up.

Shinya's smell had always been his favorite, the mix of vanilla, flowers, and windy weather that he could recognize anywhere. Now, the scent was exponentially more alluring, teasing his senses and Guren hardened in his boxer.

Violet eyes opened to Shinya's flushed face, lips red-bitten and eyes shimmering blue with haze and tears. "Guren," He shuddered. "Something is wrong with me. I..." Pouty lips moaned. "I... don't know..."

His alpha senses had gone haywire. Here was his angel, writhed beautifully under him. Guren shook his head. No, he thought, it wasn't the right time to think about how turned on he was when Shinya didn't feel well.

"Where do you feel hurt?" He asked.

Long eyelashes blinked slowly. "Not hurt..." Shinya bit his lip. "Just... Empty?" White brows furrowed. "And hot, like..." The blue eyes widened, trembling hands quickly tried to take down his boxer.

Guren's throat gulped when he stared at the bare long legs on his bed, only the long shirt covered Shinya's privates. A hand touched the space between the soft thighs, and Guren could see liquid dripping to the white sheet, from the place that wasn't Shinya's erect organ.

Absentmindedly, he licked on his finger, it smelled and tasted like Shinya with different texture from his spunk. Violet stared at wide blue orbs in surprise.

"You are..." Guren started to say.

"I am..." Red-bitten lips opened in amazement.

Then they tore at each other's clothes.

* * *

Warm breaths panted on his neck. Long lashes casting shadows on the flushed cheeks. Guren thrusted his hips faster, rewarded by Shinya's soft moans in pleasure. Sliver of blown blue eyes shimmered from tears. His tongue licked inside those red lips while his hand hitched the long leg higher on his waist, his other hand stroking everything he could touch.

Shinya's nails marred his back, his fingers tugged harshly on his dark hair the deeper he penetrated. "More..." He whimpered. "Guren, please..." The once snow-white neck was littered with bruises.

The tightening on his swelling knot told him how close Shinya was to completion. Pupil blown eyes stared back at him, dazed but understanding. How beautiful, Guren thought. His knot expanding inside the tight muscles.

Teeth sank deep on the pale neck, tasting sweat and blood, the same time pain prickled on his own neck. Sweet scent aroused his senses, just like the tremble of Shinya's body in completion.

And Guren fell in love all over again.

* * *

Soft smile rose at the sight of sleepy omega in his arms.

His mate, Guren grinned at the marks on the snow-white skin. Especially at the blood still oozed from his bite. The permanent mark on his angel, just like the one on his own neck.

Guren grabbed his phone, sent a message for Shigure to buy them pills because he knew Shinya would castrate him if he impregnated Shinya before they graduate.

The first omega in Hiragi family for centuries, now mated with an Ichinose. What an irony. He took a deep breath of their mingled scents, and brought his mate closer to his chest. There wouldn't be any different on his plans to protect Shinya, except for the fact that Shinya was completely his from now on.

If only they could get married now to change his name to be Ichinose Shinya.

Guren grimaced, still a year and few months until Shinya turned eighteen.

"Guren..." Soft voice called to him. Heat lidded blue eyes looked up under the long lashes. "Guren..." Fingers took purchase on his dark strands, pulled him to kiss those red lips.

There was that enticing scent again, a signal that Shinya was still in heat and his knot swelled in arousal.

Now, Guren lined his cock with Shinya's wet opening, he had his mate to take care of.

* * *

The pale pink petals swirled around them.

Pink lips beamed at him, the white hair in contrast with the dark uniform and the red scarf around his neck to hide the hickeys Guren gave the night before. Guren himself was too lazy to hide the marks on him, beside it showed how feisty his mate was in bed.

Mito swung her diploma at them. "Oi, let's take a photo together!"

Pale fingers clutched at his hand, dragged him towards their exuberant friends. "How annoying," Guren muttered.

Shinya laughed, "Come on. It wasn't that bad."

He snorted.

The Hiragi and their loyal families were angry. It was hard to differ if their anger was because Shinya's omega status, or because he was mated with an Ichinose.

Of course, those greedy fools wanted their heads on silver platter. Guren smirked, as if they could. Ever since his father's death, Guren had seamlessly intricated himself to the conflict between the Hiragi and the Progenitors. Technically, he was living on a thread between them. However, he had predicted the impasse and his plans to rise above them wouldn't change. After all, he had his important people to protect.

And Guren smiled at their clasped hands, because the name written in the diploma was Ichinose Shinya.

* * *

 **Notes**

What is this monstrosity of fluff and porn.

And Guren is so sappy, LOL.

The title was randomly chosen too. Hahaha


End file.
